A Night We Won't Forget
by Epitomeofme
Summary: A passionate night between them, but will it be just one night? Or will it be part of something bigger? HUMANVERSE KLAROLINE. ONE SHOT. SMUT- M RATED, 18 and above ONLY.


**Hey guys, so this one is a Klaroline smut one-shot, while this isn't my first attempt at it, this** _ **is**_ **my very first published smut *throws confetti* I hope you guys enjoy it, I did try my best, hope it is good enough.**

 ***It's HUMANVERSE KLAROLINE.**

 **Side note- I want to dedicate this one to Ridhi, for being my driving force through thick and thin, you girl are amazing and I'm thankful everyday for your presence in my life.**

 **As always, hope you enjoy it.**

 **DISCLIAMER- ALL RECONIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO JULIE PLEC AND CO.**

 **.**

Klaus Mikaelson entered the Grill and made his way to the bar, the ambience of the room was light up withpatrons and waitresses all a buzz. Music which sounded very similar to what his sister, Rebekah listened to and deemed as "pop" was playing, more like abhorrent noise to him, making him groan out loud. He took a seat at one of the empty seats infornt of the bartender.

"What can I get you?" the young bartender asked him as he wiped off the table with a cloth.

"A glass of bourbon," he ordered without much thought and while his bartender got busy with his drink, he took the time to survey his surrounding, his eyes roamed over men and women who were in pairs, some in groups and others like him; singles, were scouting the room, likely looking for companions to spend time with.

He gave a nod to the bartender after he served him his glass and as he took a drink out of it, his gaze fell upon the lonely blonde at the end of the bar, and even though he couldn't get a good glimpse of her face, he could she was gorgeous, dressed in a cream coloured off shoulder sweater and skinny jeans, nursing what looked like a rather fruity drink making him smile. He stood up from his seat and made his way up to her, her blonde hair were in soft golden ringlets, making him want to curl his fingers around them.

"Now, what's a beautiful lady like you doing sitting all by yourself?" he asked, taking the empty seat next to her. The blonde in question turned to give him her attention and the first thing he noticed was her baby blues eyes, stricking him and holding him captive for a while before his eyes went to her slightly rosy cheeks, her button nose and those lucious pink lips which looked like they had been made for the sole purpose of tempting men. He groaned as he imagined those plush lips taking him in, making his cock twitch. Her sweater clinged her chest in the most delicious way, with just a hint of cleavage teasing him.

"I doubt there is anything unsual about a woman sitting alone," she shot at him, rolling her eyes.

He chucked at her antics, and positioned himself towards her, their knees almost touching, "Nothing usual about that, but a woman as glorious as you? It has got to be a crime."

As she directed a scowl at him, he also noticed the small quirk of her lips which disappeared as quickly as it appeared, "Did you really just use that line one me, Brit?" she continued while narrowing her eyes at him, "I'm immune to whatever charm you are trying to pull here."

Giving off a bark of laughter, he put his hand on his heart feigning pain, "Ouch, you wound me, love, I cannot comprehend how my mystical and always reliable charms has failed me."

She tried to keep a straight face but blurted out a chuckle, "Ease up, Brit, there'll be lots of other women who will fall for them."

The smile on his face was still present as he said, "But I only want to charm you." The husky, sexy voice of his made it hard for her to resist the fact that he was a very good looking man, his blue eyes glinted a mischief that she was sure would get her into trouble, his dimples, damn it, dimples were her weakness. And the eye contact that persisted between them was enough to make her feel hot.

Seeing her conflicted, he offered his hand out to her, "Klaus Mikaelson."

She looked at his outstretched hand and as if almost contemplating before she clasped her hand with his and, a small smile incited as she introduced herself, "Caroline Forbes."

 _"Ca-ro-line,"_ he tasted her name on his lips. It fit her, it fit her like a glove and he couldn't wait to make Caroline scream out his name in ecstasy.

The way her name sounded from his lips and the look he gave her made her squirm in her seat, she felt herself getting a little hot and bothered by his tantalizing self. _Calm down, Caroline,_ she mentally scolded herself, hoping to get her body to calm down.

"Klaus.? That's something different," she observed, attempting to get herself to cam down.

If she thought he hadn't noticed her little squirm, she was dead wrong, he saw it all, the way her breath hitched everytime he went closer, the way her breast pushed up her sweater with every promt movement she took and the way her golden curls swayed and he wanted a taste of the beauty before him and it would be soon.

"It's a derivation of Niklaus, personally I prefer Klaus over it, though my family, who I can't get rid of but also can't live without," he says gives an eye roll, making her giggle and him smile, "insists on calling me Nik."

"Well, they do say that family knows best," she added, slowly getting comfortable with him.

"Oh, I doubt, you haven't seen my kind of family drama, it makes even the best of people want to strangle them and maybe shove them into caskets and drop them in different parts of world's ocean," eerily enough, he seemed pretty serious when he said that.

"Cmon, it can't possibly be that bad," Caroline said teasingly.

His only reply was a sly smile that crossed his face as his gaze went to her lips, then to her swells of breasts before going back to her lips, stirring his cock all awake now.

Clearing her throat, _this man would be the death of her,_ Caroline thought.

"So, you never did say why you joined me, do you need something?" she quirked her eyebrows up to him.

"Can't I just enjoy the company of a beautiful woman?" He retorted back, his tone hinting at something more.

She thought on it for a second and announced, "You could, but then I'm sensing you want more than just company to talk to," she quipped, challenging him.

 _Smart girl._ He placed one of his hands at the back of her seat, his fingers making small, slow circles in her back making her shiver to his touch, while his other hand was methodically placed on the other side of her as if to cage her in, as he mulled over it, he answered with a fixed regard, "I could lie to you and say 'no' but then we'd both know I'm being untruthful, and I personally think it'd be a waste of time if I did. So, I'll make it clear, I. ," he admitted, startling her with his honesty, but still commanded her attention, as he continued, "and the only question that remains now, is the question which is the most critical of all- are you going to lie or are you willing to let your inhibitions go and admit to yourself and to me that you want me too, just as much and bad?"

He had placed the balls in her court and he knew that he would never push her to do something she didn't want, but he was also convinced, their connection couldn't just be one sided.

She stared at him dumfounded, before snapping out of it, she could say 'no' and she had a feeling he wouldn't push on her, but then, she had never done anything unrestrained and reckless in her life and it also helped alot that he was great on the eyes, in that instant something pushed her to absolute her decision.

Smiling to him, she said, "You're so cocky!"

"And I have a rather touchy ego too, so sweetheart, be a little kind before you quash it down and reject me," he reacted.

Resolved, she cocked her head towards the exit, "Lead the way, Klaus before your ego becomes too large for us to leave."

Klaus chuckled at that, but not before giving a sly smile and whispering to her, "that is not the only thing that's large."

Caroline swallowed.

...

As they reached his hotel room, the atmosphere between them became ever so feverent of arduous promises and with each hungry glance they stole of each other, this was going to a be a night neither would forget.

His mouth fell on Caroline's as soon as they entered the room, Caroline was hardly aware of the door closing in behind them as Klaus' callused hands went down to cup her ass as he slammed her back to the nearest wall, the assault on her ass made her moan out but it remained muffled as he placed another searing kiss on her. His tongue sweeing in a sensual tandem in her mouth, taking control of her. Her whole body quivered in anticipation as sensations racked her body.

As Klaus' kisses moved lower, Caroline angled her neck making it easier for him, she tasted like honey, her scent was driving him crazy, he couldn't help but suck at her skin knowing it would leave a mark, she moaned and he loved listening to it. The sweet sounds she made arouse a carnal need, a need to own her. His roaming hands made quick progress with her sweater and now unbuttoned her jeans and sliding them down.

"Are you wet love?" He questioned against her skin, nipping at her neck.

"Oh! Sweet Jesus!" Caroline exclaimed, feeling herself a puddle, groaning out a "So..wet.."

He lips fasted on her, giving a demanding kiss and biting it softly, flaming then both.

"Let me feel it," he demanded as one of his hands skimmed down on her drenched panties. He gave off a feral growl feeling how wet she was for him.

"YES," she hissed.

One of his fingers parted her pussy lips before he thrusted it in slowly making her gasp out loud, his thumb doing wonders to her small nub and as he moved his slicked fingers in and out of her, she cried out noises that would normally embarass her, but right now all she could focus on was climaxing. She could feel the tension building up in her as her body slowly coiled to reach her orgasm, and just as Klaus tongue fucked her mouth, she grinded herself harder against his fingers, making her fall into oblivion, her body wrenched by the orgasm as aftershocks racked through her.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she gave herself to pleasure, it was the most arousing thing he had ever seen.

As she opened her eyes to him, she was astounded to find him licking off her essence from his fingers. Giving her a devious grin, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

Before she could even manage a reply, he had he strewned over the bed, her jeans, panties and bra off of her within seconds,"You're so beautiful," he said, his eyes roaming all over her naked body.

She got on her elbows and couldn't help but be mesmerized at the sight, as he lifted off his shirt, his tight body with tattoos of flying raven near his colar bone, a small trail of hair started from his lower abs into his pants, his tight abs made her want to lick them, and as he took off the last remaining bits of his clothes, his marvelous V captivated him, before her attention went to his impressive member which made her gulp. _He was seriously blessed._

Before she could say anything, he pushed her down the bed again, latching on to one of her breasts, he sucked and lapped at the ruby pink hard nipples, as he tried to suck one whole into his mouth, _fuck! She was delicious._ His other hand teased and massaged the other breast, while he ground his hard member against her pelvis, the movement making them both burn with every movement, multitudes of emotions traveled through them. Klaus stopped teasing her breasts, making her whimper at the loss but shuddered when he went down west, goosebumps rising in her skin as his stubble brushed against her skin, "Klaus..," her fingers tightened on the bedsheets.

"I want another taste of this glorious pussy, make all the noises you want love, I'm addicted to them," he said hovering above her core, and then sinked his face right into her drenched, hot pussy, his tongue penetrating her clit, sucking and eagerly licking at her juices.

"Klaus... I'm..Im going.. to come!" Caroline choked out.

He continued sucking her, hard and slow, hard and slow, teasing her to her absolute limit, his thumb now joining in, strumming her nub like a seasoned musician.

"Oh..my.. God!" She exclaimed, writhing in pleasure.

"Not God.. Klaus," he said, his gaze penetrating hers from in between her legs, the scene so erotic she had no choice but to scream out his name again and again as she was pulled into another orgasm.

Caroline felt her limbs languid, and as she felt Klaus creep up on her, her eyes fell on his hard cock, it looked so hard and angry with a drop of pre-come coating his tip and as he slowly moved his hands up and down the length of his now sheathed cock, Caroline whimpered, "Put it in me, put it in me," she desperately begged wanting him on her, in her, him everywhere. There was a void in her that now only he could fill.

His eyes dilated with raw hunger as he eyed her pussy, "Oh I will, love, I'll put my hard cock in you and fuck your pussy so hard you'll forget your name."

He pulled her legs apart, settling in between them, his weight feeling heavenly on her. He angled his cock with hands at her opening, "Are you ready?" he asked, not waiting an answer before he slammed himself hard into her making her see stars. She was blinded for a second as pleasure consumed her inside and out. He slided in and out of her maintaining a momentum so luscious she could feel everything heightening around her. She felt ecstasy of the highest order. Euphoria washed over her.

Klaus grunted as he pulled himself almost to the tip and then slammed back in, repeating the movement. Her tight cunt sucking his cock in even closer.

"So tight."

He dominated her, filling her in every way possible.

 _Thrust_

"You're"

 _Thrust_

"Mine."

 _Thrust_

She dug her nails into his back and tightened her legs around him, she moaned, "I'm yours." Klaus paused before motioning himself at a different angle and fucked her hard through the bed and the springs.

The sounds of skin slapping and sounds of their pleasure mixed with the thick air of sex clouded around them.

Klaus put his hands on her hips and thrust once more so hard it had Caroline screaming out, "KLAUS!' as she climaxed.

He grunted and slided in and out a few more times before he felt himself joining her, "CAROLINE!" And felt himself shoot out his own release in jets of come. He collapsed on top of her body, his weight on her but still careful he didn't hurt her. Their sweat slicked bodies entangled in delicious waves of aftershocks.

After a few minutes, Klaus pulled out of her and kissed her deep on her lips, "Happy third anniversary, my love, I love you."

A warm smile formed on Caroline's face, "Happy third anniversary, Nik, love you too," she said to him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

As he came back from the bathroom, after discarding the condom, he laid next to her, pulling her to him, holding her tight as he laid a kiss at the back of her ear.

"Hmm.. We should do this the next anniversary too," Caroline mewled, her lethargic body exhausted but contended.

"I agree, seeing you come that hard was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Klaus remarked, his fingers tracing lazy circles in her arm, before pausing and adding, "We're foregoing the condom the next time, I hate when there's anything between us," he grumbled.

She couldn't help but smile at his grouchy tone, wanting to egg him more, she added, "Well, I wasn't about to have sex bare with a stranger."

In a second, she found herself flipped on her back and pinned with Klaus above her, his face glowering with a deep frown marking his forehead as he snapped, "I'm the _only_ one you'll ever have sex with! And I'm your husband not a stranger."

Giggling, she softened the frown with her fingers, "Well, you were a stranger when we were..," she blushed.

He smirked down at her, loving the rosy blush spreading through her skin.

"When we were _role playing_ as strangers _,"_ he added, nudging his now hardening cock into her thigh, making her writhe.

"Get ready for me to take you bare, _Mrs. Mikaelson_."

 **Fin.**

 **Whew.. I think this might be my longest work yet, sooo *rubs hands* how was it? Hate it? Love it? Please leave me a review, I would love to hear what you guys thought about it. I have a few more smut one-shots on my mind, but I think I'll sideline them and see how think one is received first. :)**

 **As always, thanks for sticking till the end and as always I'm open to any queries.**

 **Follow me on Twitter EpitomeOfMeFF**

 **Until the next time.**


End file.
